


The Final Puzzle Piece

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha for hire, Asexual Character, Beta Raphael, Bottom Simon, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Happy Ending, Multi, Omega Simon Lewis, Sex Work, Top Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Raphael hires an alpha to help Simon through his heat. What he gets is so much more than what he paid for. Jace is nothing like the alphas Raphael usually encounters, he's gentle and allows Raphael to lead. At the end of Simon's heat they'll have to decide; can convince Jace to stay?
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Comments: 20
Kudos: 180
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	The Final Puzzle Piece

**Author's Note:**

> This is written to celebrate Raphael's birthday for the Hunter's Moon Discord event. I hope you all enjoy!

**Simon**

“What about this one?” Raphael asks, pointing at the laptop in his lap. 

Simon runs his nose across Raphael’s throat, sighing happily as his scent washes over him. He looks down at the screen, wrinkling his nose. “Nah,” he says, shaking his head. 

“Now you’re just being picky.”

Simon feigns outrage, gasping loudly. “How dare you. I’m not too picky. I did pick you after all.”

Raphael smirk. “That just shows you have refined taste, Simon.” There’s a pause before Raphael goes back to scrolling, trying to find the perfect alpha to help Simon through his heat. 

It might be unconventional to some but it works for them. Once a year, Simon goes off his suppressants and goes through heat. In the past, Raphael had helped him through it as best as he could but it started to hurt them. Simon would be lost in his heat, begging for a knot that Raphael didn’t have, crying when he was stuffed with a toy instead. It would take them weeks to get back to normal, both feeling wrung out and exhausted. Simon always felt like an ass afterwards, no matter how much Raphael said he understood it was the hormones. 

And that’s not even mentioning the fact that Raphael is asexual. Sometimes he’s okay with fucking Simon during his heat, Simon’s scent making him aroused. Most of the time though, he uses toys and his hands. Simon knows he needs his mate during his heat, needs his presence and scent, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t use an alpha as well. 

But now they have a way around all of that. Raphael will hire an alpha that’ll help Simon by knotting him. Simon will get his physical needs met while having Raphael there to meet his emotional needs. It’s the perfect plan. If only he could decide on an alpha. 

Simon’s heart skips a beat as a flash of blonde hair flies across the screen. “Wait,” he says, his hand tightening around Raphael’s wrist. 

“This one?” Raphael asks, pulling the blonde back up. 

Simon’s eyes look over a pretty face, framed by blonde hair. The alpha’s eyes seem soft as he’s smiling, the mismatched coloring only serving to intrigue Simon even more. Simon’s not sure what it is but something about this alpha tugs at his belly. 

“This one.”

“His name is Jace. I’ll call the service and see if he’s available.”

Simon smiles wide, turning to look at his mate. He gives him a soft kiss, silently thanking him for this as excitement flutters in his belly. “I love you,” he whispers against Raphael’s lips, smiling wider when Raphael’s scent sweetness with affection that only Simon can pick up, being so attuned with his beta mate. 

“I love you too, bebe.”

**Jace**

Jace steps up to the door, familiar nerves nipping at his belly. This might be his job but there’s still something special and intimate about helping an omega through their heat. Though, if he’s honest, this is the first time he’ll be doing it while their mate is also here. 

When Jace had gotten the email with the request, he’d shaken his head and dismissed it. But the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to help. He’d taken this job because he knew how hard heats could be all alone. Both of his siblings were omegas. His sister was blessed with mild heats but his brother once had to go to the hospital during college because it had gotten so bad. 

His usual clients were single omegas who needed the relief his knot could give. Plus, he got the added bonus of holding an omega while they slept, taking care of them, feeding them. His inner alpha was happy with his job, bringing so much to all those omegas. And it really wasn’t that hard to ignore the ache in his chest that wished just one of these omegas were  _ his _ . 

Thankfully, he’s never experienced a scent bond like some of the alphas he works alongside with. He’s heard the stories and he really doesn’t want to think about dealing with pining sickness as the scent bond breaks. He just wants to do his job, take care of some people, and then go back home a little richer. 

Which brings him back to the present, waiting outside the door of the penthouse of a hotel. Apparently Raphael, Simon’s beta mate, owns the hotel. He might usually only work with single omegas, but once he read everything Raphael had written, Jace couldn’t think of a reason not to help. There was just something about the couple that pulled Jace in and his inner alpha had whined, wanting to help them get through this. 

The door slowly opens and Jace sucks in a sharp breath without his permission. He has to close his eyes for a moment, just to savor it. Simon’s heat is apparent in the air, sweet and pungent. His fangs ache to elongate but he holds himself back, surprised by this turn of events since he’s usually so in control of himself. He opens his eyes, finding Raphael staring at him. 

Jace is glad they’d attached photos of themselves, knowing who’s who before getting here. The beta is shorter than him with brown hair and brown eyes. There’s a wrinkle to his brow that Jace wants to reassure and smooth away. 

“Hi,” he finally says, his voice soft. “I’m Jace. It’s nice to meet you.”

Raphael nods his head, opening the door wider. “Raphael, but I’m sure you know that already. Thanks for coming so soon. Simon’s heat started this morning and he’s already burning up. I’ve just helped him into the shower to cool down while we waited for you.”

“Sounds good. Umm,” Jace murmurs, rubbing the back of his neck. “Usually I’d just get naked and wait for him in bed but I’m feeling a little unsure about how you want this to work.” Jace has realized it’s always better just to be crystal clear and transparent during these things and he’s not about to stop now, even if he wants to tug Raphael into the bedroom right along with him. His inner alpha is apparently reacting not only to the smell of heat but also  _ Raphael _ . 

“You’re the alpha,” Raphael says slowly, “shouldn’t you be in charge?” 

Jace feels his cheeks heat and he has to look away. He shrugs helplessly. “You’re paying me to be here. I’m okay following your lead.” Jace doesn’t mention how he actually prefers it this way, letting someone else take charge and tell him exactly what they want him to do. 

Raphael tilts his head before sighing. “Very well,” he says, his voice flat, almost like he’s bored. Jace tries not to let the tone bother him, instead focusing on the delicious scent filling the room. It reminds Jace of sweet peaches and his mouth waters. It’s only made better by Raphael walking past, his vanilla scent adding to the already amazing smell of peaches. 

The smell grows stronger and stronger until they’re standing outside a closed door that must be their bedroom, the sound of the shower running just barely audible to Jace’s ears. “Will it bother you if I’m in the room with you?”

Jace has to look away a moment, cursing his cheeks for heating. His cock is already hard in his pants but he can get away with blaming that on the smell of omega heat rather than the thought of Raphael watching. He shakes his head. “Nope, no problem at all.”

“Simon wants me in there, he says he needs my presence as much as he needs your knot.”

“Hey,” Jace says softly. “You’re  _ his mate _ . When this is all over, you’re the one who’s going to be taking care of him and doing day to day stuff. I’m just here to help.”

Raphael nods slowly. “I know. Thank you.”

“Of course. This is all about taking care of Simon, however he needs. So yes, I want you in there too. Anything to make this easier.”

“You’re not like other alphas I’ve met,” Raphael says after a moment. 

Jace gives him a crooked smile before nodding towards the door. Raphael takes a deep breath before opening it, ushering Jace inside. 

He takes a step before pausing. The smell within this room is overwhelming and it threatens to blow Jace right over. Omega slick, heat, and sweet, juicy peaches all wrapped up in one mouth watering aroma. Usually, Jace doesn’t have a problem pushing down his alpha hindbrain, but right now he’s struggling. He can feel his eyes bleeding alpha red and a growl threatens to burst forth from his chest. 

“Fuck,” he whispers to himself. 

Before he even has time to process things, the bathroom door is opening and a billow of steam is crawling out. Someone walks out wearing nothing but a towel slung low on their hips and Jace’s mouth waters, wanting to mark up all that toned skin. His eyes move higher, taking all of Simon in. He doesn’t only smell good but fuck, he looks good enough to eat. 

“Simon,” Raphael says, stepping past Jace and into Simon’s space. Simon’s face morphs into something soft as his hands come up the back of Raphael’s hair, plastering his face against the underside of Raphael’s jaw. “Hey, mi amor, the alpha is here.”

Simon makes a noise at the back of his throat. “Is that what smells so good?”

Raphael smiles, giving Jace a look before nodding. “Yes. Do you want to meet him?”

“Mhmm,” Simon hums. 

Jace sets his things down by the dresser before stepping over to the couple very slowly, not wanting to frighten Simon. “I’m Jace,” he says softly, keeping his growl at bay despite the way his inner alpha is practically drooling, wanting to get their hands on Simon. 

“Mmm,” Simon hums again. “Smell nice, Alpha.” Then Simon looks at him with a frown. “Why are you dressed?”

Jace chuckles, nerves tugging at his belly. For some reason, these two make him feel completely off centered, completely out of his element. Without his permission, his eyes go to Raphael and the beta gives him a small smile. 

“Do you want Jace to get naked, Si?”

“Oh, yes please,” Simon says, his cheeks filling with pink. “Please, Alpha, wanna see what I’m working with.”

At Raphael’s nod, Jace takes a step back and begins pulling his clothes off. His skin prickles as he goes, knowing there’s two sets of eyes on him. Raphael steps behind Simon, wrapping his arms around Simon’s middle. Simon tilts his head and Raphael presses kisses against his skin, all the while watching Jace. 

Simon’s eyes shut in pleasure and Jace is struck with how beautiful the omega looks with his messy, wet hair, pink cheeks, and wide smile. Fuck, Jace really needs to work at guarding his heart and instincts. These two are mated for fuck’s sake, there’s no place for an alpha outside of Simon’s heat. Jace slaps his inner alpha’s nose, telling him to chill the fuck out. 

When he’s finally naked, a vulnerability hits him. Jace has the strangest urge to cover himself again but when his eyes meet Raphael’s, there’s nothing but warmth and acceptance there. 

“Open your eyes, Simon. Your alpha is beautiful.” 

_ Your alpha is beautiful _ . 

Fuck, Jace’s cock twitches at Raphael’s words and he has to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from outright moaning. He looks to Simon, watching as the omega opens his eyes, looking Jace up and down. “Shit,” Simon whispers just as a fresh wave of slick hits Jace’s nose. 

“Get on the bed, Jace. Lay on your back,” Raphael says, taking charge like it’s no big deal, like it’s not making Jace completely lose it. Without a second thought, he follows the order, laying on his back in the middle of the bed. “Your alpha listens so well, bebe.”

Simon moans and Jace can see the way he’s pushing his ass back against Raphael. Raphael’s hands go to Simon’s hips, stilling him before opening his towel and letting it fall to the ground. Jace’s mouth goes dry at the sight and his hand goes to his cock, stroking it slowly. His nerves are all standing on end, like a live wire just waiting to be touched. Something about Raphael talking like this has Jace wanting to whine and bare this throat. He’s only just met these two and already his instincts are telling him to let them in, let them  _ have him _ . 

“I know what you want,” Raphael says, kissing Simon’s ear. “Go get it.”

Jace bites his bottom lip, his eyes going wide as Simon moves towards him. Jace gets the distinct feeling that he’s prey being stalked, a feeling he’s very rarely felt as an alpha. 

Simon crawls up the bed on his hands and knees until he has a knee on each side of Jace’s hips, his hands on either side of his head. Simon smiles widely as he gazes down at Jace, his eyes bright despite the way they’re glazed over with his heat. “I’m gonna kiss you now,” Simon whispers. “And then I’m gonna fuck myself on your cock until you knot me. Sound good?”

“God, yes,” Jace brokenly says in return, reaching up and grabbing Simon by the back of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. If Jace thought he was in over his head with Simon’s smell, he was mistaken, because actually  _ kissing _ Simon? Jace isn’t sure he’s ever felt anything like this before. There’s no hesitation, no awkwardness, no fumbling. Everything slots perfectly into place. 

Simon tastes so good, his body so hot against Jace’s skin. Their cocks rub together and Jace is lost in waves of pleasure. A whine leaves his throat and his stomach flips when Simon mirrors the sound. 

A touch against his inner thigh has Jace’s eyes snapping open. He looks past Simon and finds Raphael on his knees behind Simon. Simon’s hair is starting to stick to his forehead as sweat drips down his throat, his heat taking over. The omega in Jace’s lap whines, thrusting his hips back and a growl leaves Jace’s throat when he realizes Raphael is fingering him, making sure he’s wet and open and ready to take Jace’s cock. 

Simon lifts up onto his knees and Raphael’s hand wraps around Jace’s dick, stroking him a few times before Simon is lowering himself down. Jace has never had sex with two people before but the added attention, the extra scent, the knowledge that Rapheal is  _ watching them _ has Jace hot all over. 

“Jesus,” Jace hisses out as the head of his cock is engulfed in wet heat. He closes his eyes, savoring the feeling. “Fuck.”

Simon lets out a high pitched whine as he sinks all the way down, taking Jace’s entire dick into his ass. Simon buries his face in Jace’s throat, licking across his skin as his hips begin to grind in little circles. Jace can see Raphael’s hands gripping Simon’s hips in a vice like grip, the feel of his pants against Jace’s legs, connecting them all. 

“Alpha,” Simon cries out, riding Jace’s cock, taking his pleasure. He’s gorgeous in the way he chases what he wants, not caring about anything else. One of Raphael’s hands snakes around, gripping Simon’s erection. “Oh god, knot me. Please!”

And if Jace wasn’t already on the verge of popping his knot, then the sound of Simon begging would do it. Simon’s ass clenches around his knot as it pops fully, locking them together. A moment after, Jace can feel Simon’s cum splash hotly against his stomach, both of them crying out in pleasure. 

Jace’s eyes shine bright red and when he meets Simon’s eyes, he sucks in a sharp breath at the sight of golden omega eyes. They stare at each other a moment before Simon’s burying his face against Jace’s throat, breathing him in. His body loses all it’s tension and Jace can already feel his temperature coming down now that he’s knotted. 

Raphael stands up and walks to the bathroom, coming back with a wet washcloth. “Sit up, bebe,” he murmurs. Gently, Raphael wipes both of their stomachs clean before stripping down to his boxers and shirt. 

Jace carefully lays them on their sides, Simon’s leg thrown over his hip. Simon breathes deeply as he falls asleep still locked together. Raphael gets into bed, tucking himself against Simon’s back. 

This room now smells like all three of them and Jace’s alpha hindbrain is having a hard time understanding what’s going on. To him, this is now their den. Jace wants to slap the thought away but he can’t help but agree. Is it possible to fall in love after knowing someone for an hour? 

A warm hand touches his hip and Jace looks up, meeting Raphael’s eyes. “Thank you,” Raphael whispers as he squeezes Jace’s hip. 

Fuck. He’s so screwed. 

**Raphael**

“Alright,” Jace says awkwardly, giving them each a little wave. “I guess uh, guess this is the part where I go home.” He rubs at the back of his neck before stepping out the door, closing it behind him. 

There’s a feeling of wrongness that weighs heavy in Raphael’s chest now that the alpha is no longer here. He turns to his mate, finding Simon huddled on the couch, a thick blanket wrapped around himself. 

Raphael sits down, putting his arm around Simon’s shoulder. “Hey.”

Simon looks up, his eyes conveying the sadness that Raphael is feeling. Simon’s heat had gone by easily. Every time a new wave had come on, Jace was there to knot him. The alpha was gentle and kind. The most surprising part had been the way he’d submitted to Raphael, following each and every thing he’d said. It was beautiful, almost like a new piece of their little puzzle was slotting into place. 

Sometimes, Raphael loves being able to make love to his mate, but usually, he’s content to bring Simon pleasure without actual penetration. With Jace here, things had been as close to perfect as Raphael can imagine. He could literally talk them through their pleasure while being a part of it in a comfortable way. Simon enjoyed being knotted, Jace enjoyed doing the knotting, and Raphael was happy to direct them with gentle touches and words. The connection they had was instant and overwhelming and Raphael still feels himself trying to wrap his brain around it all. 

“Please tell me I’m not going crazy right now,” Simon whispers under his breath as he snuggles against Raphael’s chest. “It can’t just be my heat feelings.”

“It wasn’t,” Raphael confesses. “I feel it too.”

“It’s crazy, right?”

Raphael shakes his head. “People thought we were crazy for mating,” he points out, making the tiniest snort come from his mate. 

“I wish we hadn’t let him leave.”

Raphael turns his head, kissing the side of Simon’s head. “Stay here, my Omega, I’ll go get  _ our _ alpha.”

Simon smiles so wide dimples show in his cheeks. Raphael gets up from the couch, storming out the door and down the hall, preparing himself to run after Jace. He stops short when he finds Jace still in the hallway, pacing back and forth. 

“Jace?”

Jace looks up, his eyes widening like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. “Uh?”

Raphael steps up to him slowly. It’s not often he has feelings like this, the only other person who’s ever made him feel like this ended up becoming his mate. He runs his hands over his pants, trying desperately not to smell as nervous as he’s feeling. “I’m glad I caught you.”

Jace licks his lips before looking down between them. “Me too.” There’s a pause before Jace asks, “can I ask you something crazy?”

Those butterflies start back up ten fold. “Go ahead.”

“Can I kiss you?” That’s not at all what Raphael was expecting. “Just once,” Jace goes on. “I just, I hate not knowing what it would be like.”

Raphael steps into Jace’s space, looking up at him. “You may,” he whispers. 

Static seems to spark between them as Jace leans down and kisses him. It’s achingly gentle, so unlike the frenzie of Simon’s heat. Jace’s lips are soft against his own and he tastes like his burnt marshmallows scent, delicious. 

“Wow,” Jace whispers, their lips just barely still touching, their eyes meeting. “Thank you.”

Raphael’s hands tighten against the front of Jace’s shirt and it’s only now that he realizes he’s clinging to the alpha. Instead of letting go, he just looks up at Jace. “Come back and stay?”

Jace tilts his head. “What?”

“Come back inside,” Raphael says carefully. “Let me make us all breakfast. We can sit down and talk.”

“Talk about what?” Jace asks, his hands sliding up to hold onto Raphael’s wrists, like he doesn’t want Raphael to pull away. Not that Raphael would, now that he has Jace like this, he’s positive he’s never gonna wanna let go. 

“About us. The three of us.” Then he quickly adds, “it’s okay if you need some time away from us, to think. But if you’re feeling even a fraction of what we are, I hope you’ll come back.”

“Oh,” Jace breathes. “Oh, okay. I’ll come back inside.”

“You’ll stay?”

Jace looks down at Raphael, his face splitting into a wide smile. “I’ll stay,” then he quietly adds, “for as long as you’ll have me.”

Raphael has a feeling that might just be forever. 


End file.
